Alarm misshap
by RLangel
Summary: Now 4 chapters YAY! and in this one we meet a new school for Fairy's and Worriors .Stella's cousin meets the girls and the new freak snow storm what will the winx face next stay tuned for more chapter of and i just changed the title from sleepy stella .R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont own the winx all I own is stacy.

Stella's Room

Beep,Beep,Beep Stellas alarm blairs waking all but her."Stella get up we dont know how to turn your alarm off."Bloom says shaking Stella with all her might."Come on Stell get up."Musa said as loud as she could.

"I have an idea."Flora says with a grin.All the girls looked intrested in hearing her idea."What is it?" Tecna asked with her british acsent shining through."You will see" Flora said as she held up a finger to tell everone to be quiet."Stella I Gave all your clothes away and your shoes are on fire."Flora said hardly being able to hold back a laugh.  
"You did what how could you now I have nothing to wear to town today.  
and what is that noise?" Stella asks angrily.

"Its your alarm." Tecna said "And we dont know how to turn it off."Bloom adds over the noise.  
"Its simple Stella said geting out of bed and walking over to her alarm clock and smashing it."Thats how and what about my clothes being gave away and my shoes being burned?" all the girls busted out laughing.  
"Whats so funny?"Stella asked with a confused look on her face.  
"We were just playing around Stell."Musa said over her laughter.  
"Hahaha real funny" Stella said sarcastically."It was just a joke."  
Bloom said still laughing."Don't joke when it comes to clothes and definetly not shoes." Stella said almost mad like.

"Why was your alarm on anyway Stella?"Tecna asked sencing her anger "Oh shoot I forgot." she said jumping up from her bed and rushing to the closet

"Whats up are you missing a sale?" Musa snickerd as Stella was looking through her clothes "No I have to pick up my Stacy.You remember her don't you?"Stella said now working on her make up."Who?" Flora asked confused as everyonr shared the same look.

"You remember from my birthday party."she said.still the confused looks continued on the other girls faces.  
"You know brown hair,blue eyes,a pretty dark blue top like yours Flora."  
"No i dont remember Stell"Musa said still confused on what she was doing.  
"Um her parents are my Aunt and Uncle."Stella said still trying to describe Stacy."Well i got to go are i'll be late'.Does any one want to come?"

"Sure i'll go with you."Tecna said as Stella dug through her purse "Ok."Stella said."Aha"she said with a triumphint grin on her face as she held up a picture on Stacy ."Wow shes very pretty." Bloom said "Ok well lets go Tecna."Stella said about to walk out the door

"Hey Stell can i keep that picture for a while?" Flora asked "Sure here you go." "Thanks sweety."Flora said as Stella and Tecna walked out that door .

"Ok Girls I have an idea."Flora said as she started wispering stuff to the other girls.

"Ok Stacy will be here any minute now."Stella said happily as Tecna grinned wateing for the new girl to arrive.  
Well what do you think about it? please tell me it was my first fanfiction for the Winx Club so i'll try to update as mutch as possible 


	2. Snow Storm

Disclaimer:I dont own the winx.I do own Stacy though(Yippie)  
Hi sorry the last one was so short but it just made it were you get the idea .Thanks for the reveiws im hoping for more(reviws) this time 

"Stella how old is that picture?"Tecna asked as they waited at the bus bus station.

"Oh I dont now about a year why?"Stella replied as she glanced at each person coming off the bus.

"Maybe she did somthing to change the way she looks."Tecna said as a brunett walked up to them.

"Exuse me but are you by chance from Solaria?"The brunett said shyly to Stella.

"Yes im the princess.Do you want an autoghraph?"Stella said with a toothy grin."No way I woulden't care for one from the likes of you."The girl said as she touched her heart with her left hand as if discraced.

"That was mean."Stella said losing her smile."I wouldent mind a hug though.  
The girl said with a laugh at Stellas shock."Stacy you are the only person i've every met who would say such a thing to her cousin"  
Stella said with a laugh.

"Stacy what happend to your hair?"Stella asked in a shocked way "I straitend it and got a trim.What do you think?"Stacy said turning around like a model."It looks great.Now lets get your bags and go."

"I'm sorry girls but you can't leave.Theres a snow storm out side and its mighty ruff."Said the station manager.

Alfea 

"Ok every things ready.Now all we have to do is wait."Said Flora with a satisfied grin."Flora we might be waiting for a while."Bloom says pointing to the t.v

"Oh no what if there traped in the snow."Flora said rushing to the phone "Hello."Tecna said on the other line."Are you all right?Is Stella ok?  
What about Stacy ?Did her train make it?"Flora said scared for her friends 

"Everyone's fine calm down.Stella talking to the manager to see if we can teleport out."Tecna said turning from the phone to talk to some one.  
"looks like we will be staying the night."Tecna said saddly."

"Oh the power just whent out here . The generators should be on soon though.

Cloud Tower 

"Aw those poor pixis.They don't have a clue whats in store for them."Icy says with a evil cackle

"Yea the'll fall over from the shock when they figure out our plan."Darcy says with a smile.

"Of corse those stuped pixis at Alfea don't have that geek And that geek cant find that the snow is fake cause of the shock.Those poor poor pixies"  
Stormy says sarcastically.

Ok what do you think ? I'm hoping for at least two are three reviews so REVIEW.this ones short to but I do my best. 


	3. Alfea's Guests

Disclaimer: I dont own the winx or any of its characters

My notes:heres my next chapter sorry it took so long our computer needed some MAJOR fixing and Thanks for bringing it to my atenchen that I havent said mutch about Stacy and stuff

Alfea

"I'm worried about Stella and Tecna they have'nt called in a while."Flora says with a frown of consern."There are fine Flo."Musa says pausing from playing her flute.

"Flora there Alfea girls they can live through it all."Bloom says with a bright smile "Yea everything but no hair dryer for 24 hours."Musa says trying to lighten the mood.

The there was a knock on the door _knock knock_

"Is everyone all right in there?" A voice said through the door. "Brandon is that you?"Bloom asked walking to the door.

"Yea its me."He said as Bloom opend the door to Brandon,Sky, Riven,and Bishop."What are you guys doing here?"Musa asks putting her flute down.

"The power whent out at Red Fountain .We have been here for a while."Sky said with a smile to Bloom. "Were's Timmy?"Flora asks looking at all the boys in the room

"He whent to Cloud Tower to escort the witches here."Riven says bluntly

"Why are the witches coming here?" All the girls said in unisome

Cloud T ower

"Icy maybe you should stop now."Stormy said with a serious frown."Who are you to tell me what to do and when to do it?"Icy snaped back.

"Maybe you should stop Icy."Darcy says looking out the window."Our power whent out two hours ago."Stormy added

"I did stop thirdy minutes ago but its still storming."Icy admited as there was a knock at the door .

"Who's there?"Darcy demanded."Um....Mindy and Die."A shy voice said in return.

"Who's that?"Icy said in a slight wisper. "Thats Deaths little sister and that pixie loving Mirta's step sister."Stormy said standing from her chair.

"Let them in."Icy said staying in her seat.

"Is this Icy,Darcy and Stormy's room?"Die said as they walked in the room "Who wants to know?"Darcy answerd sitting next to Icy.

"What is the diferance if its them are not? Eather way we are going to Alfea and you better be ready soon."Mindy said

as she walked out the door and motiond for Die to follow

Train Station

"So Stacy tell me sbout your self."Tecna says as they sat in the soft bean bag chairs Stella congerd up."Well, my powers are based around lunar and some weather."She said glancing at the door ."I guess that stuff runs in the family."Tecna smiled

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Stacy whats wrong?"Stella asked seeing her cousins expresion."The weather just gave a masive change."

"What do you mean?"Tecna asked ."A few minutes ago it was like the storm was fake,but now its more real."Stacy said as her saphire ring started to gloe.

"Whats that?"Stella asked as Stacy motioned for them to follow her into the bathroom

Alfea

"The witches are ariving."A voice said loudly in the main hall. "Why could'nt the witches just take a portal here like we did?"

Draco a boy frome the worloc academy for assassination asked.

"The weather gotten worse sence then."Jamie the captin of the Alfea AllStar dance team said as she sat down at the table

"It's already bad enough that we have to have worlocs here mutch less witches."Riven said with a slight atitude.

"What ever dude we're not that evil."Draco said as the witches walked in the all ready packed main hall

Bloom ran up to the tableand said while panting slightly"We're leaving soon as well so come on girls lets get some things ready."

MY NOTES

So tell me what you think.Be truthful in your reveiws and i'll update as soon as posible


	4. Golden Tree's Arrivals

Disclaimer:I don't own the winx or any of the characters in it unless you count

the ones I made up

Notes:I don't really have a plan for this fic. but i'll just wing it

SUBWAY

"What is that?"Stella said to her cousin when they were finally in the bathroom

"My friend Diamond from Golden Tree gave me this, She said that it was a comunicator and a tracor."

Stacy said as she turned the stone a little bit when a holographic screen came up showing a girl

with long curly blond hair.

"Hey Di. whats goin' on?"Stacy said to the image "Nuthin' mutch but did you hear that the Alfea students are coming here."Diamond said when a nother girl came in the image

"Yea,Since the Alfea girls are going to your school can you look for theese girls.Thats Flora,Musa,and Bloom.There my friends."Stella said holding up a picture and pointing to them one by one."Sure."Diamond when The other girl looked away and laughed."J.C says to say hi ,

and to see how you are holding up we were so worried."

"Skyla chill i'm fine but were stuck at the train station but I have a plan on leaving."Stacy said with a sly smile"Really, and when were you planing on telling us?"Sella said walking so that Diamond and Skyla could see her."So this is the cousin you told us about."Skyla said than she added."Whats the plan?"

"Well we'll combine our powers and tranport to Golden Tree since you said the Alfea girls were going there,Sound good?"Stacy asked Tecna and Stella

"Yea!"They said in unisom

ALFEA

"Ok,I have my toothbrush,hairbrush,some clothes,Diary,makeup,and mostinpotantly Kikko."Bloom said as musa walked in there room.

"I have some tunes,toothbrush,hairbrush,some ponytails,makeup,some clothes and mostinporantly my music."Musa said mimicking Bloom."That reminds me."Flora said putting her hair brush in her bag.

"Stella you ready?"Bloom yelled.."Ooh..I forgot."Bloom said with a slight blush."Students its time to go!"A voice said throught the school

"Bye room,bye bed,bye pillow."Bloom said dramaticaly."Don't be such a drama queen Bloom we already have Stella for that."Musa said laughing as the got on the bus.

Golden Tree

"All girls go to the eastern part of the building.All boys to the westurn , So we may find you a room to stay in."The Hedmaster and Hedmistres said to them as they arrived in the huge tree, building, school ,most were still confused.

"Excuse me Ms.Gandar I have no roomate and Skyla and and Stacy would love to have a extra roomate."Diamond said to the Hedmistress who was standing with Ms.Faragonda.

"Why that would be wonderful Diamond."Ms.Gandar said to her smiling obviouly proud that a

student would say such a thing, expecially infront of Ms.Faragonda

"Um..Ms.Faragonda we would like to request tree girls from your school.There names are

Flora,Musa and,Bloom. Do they already have a place to stay or can they be our new roomates and hopfully friends?"Skyla asked who stood next to Diamond .

"Why yes they can be."Ms.Faragond said with a sincere smile."Princess Musa ,Princess Bloom,Flora! please come here."she said with a clap.

"Yes Ms.Faragonda."Flora said as they arrived ."Theese will be your new roomates for the time being."She said pointing to Diamond and Skyla. "Hi i'm Princess Skyla."Skla said with a curtsey even though she wore pants."And i'm Diamond."She said as Skyla ran of when she reached over and shook each of there hands.

The New Rooms

"Ok,Flora,Musa your with me."Diamond said motioning them to her room."Bloom , your in that room across the hall but, I have to show you somthing in here first."Diamond said walking in her room were the holographinc screen was up.

"Stella,Tecna i'm so glad you ok !"Musa said running to the screen."Yea we'll be there shortly."Stella said as she and Tecna stepped back for Stacy to enter the screen.

"Ok, We should be there in about ten minutes so see you then."She said when the whent blank.

"What do they mean when they say the'll be here shortly? Were not aloud to tranport portal,or any thing we could get lost in the snow.What if they get lost? or loose power or."Bloom said .

"Bloom, Chillax it's fine."Musa said hiding her inside worry as well.

"Bloom? your Skyla's new roomate?"Sky said when he walked in the room."Sky? What are you doing here?"Bloom asked shocked ."Skyla is my little sister."He said pointing to Skyla

"You never said anything about a sister."Bloom said getting slightly mad. "Oh..He didn't."Skyla said looking at him."Uh...No but you know when I told them I was Brandon and then I had the whole Diaspro thing.Dang."He said slapping his head "She goes here."Skyla said finishing his sentence.''

"Hey guys."Stacy said walking in there room Stella and Tecna right behind."You share a room, poor you."Stella said to her cousin as she sat on Stacy bed."Stella ,Tecna! your ok!"Flora said hugging Tecna then Stella.

"See I told you it would all be all right."Musa said walking to Tecna."Hey roomie hows it kicken'?"She said laughing ."Oh...Hi Stacy I'm Musa."She said walking over and shaking Stacy's hand.

"I'm Bloom."Bloom said waving."I'm Flora."Flora said sitting next to Stella. "Hi, Stella Tecna theese are the G.W.G the golden winx girls . We volentear at the Magix Childrens Home."Stacy siad walking up inbetween Diamond and Skyla and wrappin her arms around them.

Cafateria

"Riven !"Jamie said slapping her bothers arm."What is your problem! I can't even Talk to anyone here!"Jamie said crossing her arms."No you can't talk to any of the guys ,Big difference."He said glaring at the table full of junior hero's and worlocs were she was sitting.

"Hi Skyla."She siad sitting next to her "At least there not here all the time."Skyla said laughing

"Yea but i was at Alfea for a interveiw to transfer when the snow storm hit and Riven came with all his uh...friends who uh...are guys."Jamie said laughing at Riven face when she said that.

"Lets get before they bite."Diamond said as all the G.W.G girls got up not including Skyla."See you we're meeting the the children they were here on a feild trip and now there all scared.anyone want to come?"Skyla said rubing Sky's arm."Diaspro is in the volenteer group."She siad laughing when Bloom got up

"I'll go!"She siad enthusiathicaly."umhum."Stella said getting up."What ?"Bloom said

"Something tells me your not going for the children."Stella said."Brandon you want to go somewere were people don't hide who they really are."she said walking away.

Meeting the 'kids'

"Holly , how are you?"Stacy asked walking up to a 6 maybe 7 year old girl with long strait

red hair and freckals."I'm fine , Ms.Stacy."She said shyly. "Fine! only fine thats to bad cause

I have a nice hot cup of hot chocolate for a girl named Holly who is great not _fine_."Stacy said as Hunter walked up."Hunter!"A young boy said throughing a football at him."Thanks for the football."he said happilie as Hunter threw the ball back."I'm Great ,Ms.Stacy!"Holly said laughing."Ok theres one on the table over there."She said as the girl ran of to her hot chocolate

"Bloom lets go get some hot chocolate of our own."Stacy said walking to the table were everyone else was."Have any more?"She asked as she and Bloom sat down.

"Sure here."Sky said handing them both a cup."Thanks Sky."Bloom said smiling."What she said." Stacy said taking a sip.

"Ouh don't look now here comes Diaspro and her new Fiance'."Skyla said groaning."Bloom lets go wait to late she's seen us."Sky said as Diaspro waved

Next time on the winx club

Bloom and Diaspro clash with Sky and Diaspro's new Fiance' Jax in the middle of it

will Sky be able to handle being sized up with Jax or will he get sick of it and go out in the snow? keep a lookout for the next chapter "Princess vs. Princess"

Notes

I need motovation to keep writing so keep reviewing

Diaclaimer:I don't own winx


End file.
